


乘着宇宙的风

by amumal



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:48:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29380182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amumal/pseuds/amumal
Summary: 巨大的力量将我们举向天空噜啦啦 乘着宇宙的风
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Felix
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	乘着宇宙的风

**Author's Note:**

> 推荐BGM：Spitz - ロビンソン（Robinson）

-

“风把我们留在门口  
时而是一缕爬行的光，时而是运草车  
细碎的吱吱声响，  
暮色自高扬的树枝  
降临在发丝上，  
嘴唇贴着嘴唇，我们悠闲地生活。”[1]

-

李龙馥时隔多年再见到韩知城，是在回家的飞机上。

原本只是看见了侧脸，想着尽快顺着过道擦肩过去，可机票却明白显示，两人座位互相挨着，逃也逃不掉。李龙馥无可奈何地暗叹一声，刚把箱子举过头顶，身侧就伸过来一只手，向上托了托箱子，帮它顺利滑进了行李架。

“箱子，够重的。”声音锐利，带着特有的朝气，直直地从后颈掠过，冲向耳边。

“抱歉，我们认识吗？”嘴巴比思维先动，等李龙馥反应过来，自己的脸已经完全转向对方，并且毫不客气地扬着下巴，实在不像23岁成年人的做派。真是的，李龙馥在心里啐了一声，演习过这么多次，怎么还是不成样子。

“啊……”韩知城随即换上一副困扰的表情，“真抱歉，认错人了。”自觉尴尬地鞠了一躬，态度良好，连嘴角勾起的弧度都带着诚恳的歉意，实在不像是在说谎。这下反而轮到李龙馥尴尬起来——他不确定自己在对方眼里是否真的只是一个陌生人。总之无论如何，都不应该有更多的交谈。

飞机上，乘客在持续而缓慢地登陆，地上网络依然通畅。李龙馥把手机尽量抬高，贴近自己，拇指不断向上滑着屏幕，企图在无数社交信息里掩埋自己的心情。韩知城似乎在整理行李，膝盖抵着李龙馥左手边的扶手，身体微微前倾，橘黄的毛衣蹭过李龙馥头顶，连着静电粘起几丝头发，很快又分离了。过道里挤来一个大块头，也不管轮子碾过了谁的皮鞋，只是横冲直撞地推着行李箱往前。韩知城侧身让了让，仍没能空出足够的空间，只好叹了一声，看向李龙馥。

李龙馥把腿收向自己，尽量腾出一些空隙。其实他知道，韩知城瘦得厉害，就算自己随便坐着，那人也能轻松路过自己，回到座位。眼前是大片的橘黄色，衣服连着裤子，相近的颜色交接起来，明亮得过分。几秒钟过去，色块依然停滞着，没有挪动的迹象。

难道真的卡住了？李龙馥抬起头，却撞上结结实实的一个吻。牙齿隔着嘴唇彼此磕碰，柔软的包裹着坚硬的，分不清暖意更多，还是痛楚更多。只是很短暂的一下，像发丝离开毛衣一样，便匆匆分离了。

“抱歉，”韩知城一只手撑着李龙馥座椅上部，指尖几乎就要碰上发红的右耳，“飞机刚震了一下。”不知是幻觉还是怎的，李龙馥觉得韩知城耳尖隐约也漫上了点颜色。

机长通知忽然响起，宣布本次飞行由于飞机零件故障将延迟或取消，众人在一片抱怨声里骚动起来，韩知城反倒在座位上安稳翘起了腿，举着报纸把脸一挡，津津有味地读了起来。李龙馥一肚子烦躁和莫名其妙，终于没了耐心和定力，一只手把报纸拍得震天响，决心叫韩知城露个脸和自己说话。没想到韩知城不仅没回应，还把报纸盖在脸上，双臂交叉胸前，一整个人向后仰，完全没有要交流的意思。

李龙馥站起来，把手里的灰色毛毯扔到眼前灰色铅字纸上，接触面摩擦力刚好，哪个也没下滑，一并严严实实地铺在人脸上，十分和谐。半秒钟后，爽脆的笑声毫不掩饰地从下面透出来，接连不停。到最后报纸和毛毯也都散落一地，只留下因大笑而涨红的一张脸。

“李龙馥，下飞机。”韩知城仰着脖子，目光落在灰色的机舱顶，“去兜风吧。”好像一句平凡的邀请，又好像漂泊多年的一句普通的歌。

-

“砰！”

隔壁阳台又传来捶打栏杆的声响。李龙馥无可避免地醒了，顶着一脑袋乱七八糟的梦，烦躁十分。他抄起习题册往窗口处走去，探出半个身子，熟练地把手里东西扔向声音源头，在栏杆与栏杆间划出一条完美的抛物线。

“不是还要去兜风吗。”李龙馥拨弄着阳台上的几棵小葱，顺手浇了点水。夏季正午实在太热，原本青绿的葱苗也给晒得蔫儿黄，垂头丧气耷拉着尖，活像隔壁让暑假作业压垮了的那位。

“来我家。”韩知城扒在栏杆上，没骨头似的，软绵绵地冲李龙馥招手，然后双手合十作祈祷状，眉毛和嘴巴撇出相同的弧度，实在是让人难以拒绝的好笑。

“又来。”李龙馥瞪了一眼，放下水壶，趿拉着拖鞋回到房间，又在客厅转悠一圈，从冰箱顺了两盒冰淇淋，然后轻手轻脚地离开了家门。

韩知城数学真的很烂，但李龙馥也好不到哪里去。如果说前者是一目了然的白卷，后者就是填涂得很圆满的不及格试卷，表面看起来工整，其实都是风马牛不相及的答案。但其实，学校里和他们一样的人，是大多数。大人们都说高三学习很关键，要抓住每分每秒，将知识当作机遇，为日后的成功之路奠基。当然啦，韩知城想，大人们是因为当初自己学习很烂，才会这样教育小孩。什么机遇，什么挑战，和耳边呼呼飞过的风有什么区别？分明都是一样的空空荡荡，没劲。所以才需要一副漂亮耳机，一些漂亮音乐，好给耳朵意义。

韩知城喜欢嘻哈、地下说唱，李龙馥不懂，但也跟着听。夏天里，和叶子，和飞鸟一起，把空气搅动得生机勃勃。韩知城说，这些音节是有魔力的，能覆盖生活中所有琐碎的事。李龙馥点点头，举着根狗尾草当麦克风问道，能覆盖今天的数学作业吗？

年少的头脑里，苦闷的事大同小异，大多不会纠缠太过。周末骑车累了，就躺在草地上唱歌、睡觉、做梦。那时风和太阳一样鲜活，平静里撩动着人的身体，好像灵魂也跟着清爽起来。韩知城总是能哼起些活泼的调子，每一次都跟前一次不同。李龙馥懒得过问出处，只是眯着眼睛听着，偶尔忽地起身，企图把狗尾草戳进韩知城鼻孔里，成功几率极低。

上学实属一种煎熬，但午饭又是另一码事。韩知城常常穿过一整个走廊去夹李龙馥的菜，吃完饭还要趴在不属于自己的桌子上，塞着耳机午睡。李龙馥没有午睡的习惯，又懒得和人聊天闲逛，索性拿着铅笔和素描本对着韩知城比划。

韩知城说他们都会成为大艺术家，音符和颜料，都能成为世界奇迹。李龙馥翻了翻几十张潦草的睡觉侧脸，叫韩知城一一签上名字，一张也不许落下。韩知城周末把本子拿回家，一边听歌一边签名，写了几笔觉得无聊，又开始在每一张加点歌词，最后有几张甚至涂得面目全非。韩知城签了名字，只觉自己定要挨骂，干脆把最不堪入目的一页撕了，压在了书桌抽屉底下。

李龙馥好像一直没发现缺页的事，对那些歌词也没什么大反应。韩知城想，李龙馥每天都画那么多东西，太阳月亮、小猫小狗，一本页页雷同的素描，即便加了几笔签名，大概算不上什么。

但是好像真的，有点想成名了啊。

“快写。”圆珠笔尾巴从一边伸过来，戳在韩知城腮帮子，稍一使劲，发出清脆的咔哒声。

“不写又能怎样？”韩知城发出了纠结已久的疑问，“全部抄上就会比较好吗？”

李龙馥咬着木头勺子，一口冰淇淋融在嘴里，含含糊糊地说，这是一种习俗，每到夏天，年轻的孩子们都会用圆珠笔和一些无辜的树木来祭奠他们逝去的知识，习俗是要好好遵守的。韩知城感觉自己快被绕晕了，不是因为李龙馥这毫无关联的几句瞎话，而是伴随话语而来，柔软细腻的，草莓香气。

草莓冰淇淋，世上最美味的冰淇淋。

飞上车座那瞬间，大脑经常是飞速运转的，许多想法会随着风声钻进来，胡乱闹着。太阳天天起落，夏天年年往返，一切好像都是永久的，可为什么只有人在流逝呢？车轮的速度超过河水的流速，一刻不停地转动着，但最后，当河流汇入大海，人又将去往何处呢？韩知城觉得脑子里词句和声响嘈杂不已，此刻却没有一张稿纸能够发泄。他在河岸边的小土坡停下，于是李龙馥也把车子扔在一边。他们把袜子塞进球鞋，又把球鞋丢进草丛。

韩知城快跑几步，踩着硌脚的鹅卵石跳进河里，在河水齐胸处站着，等李龙馥走到自己身边。李龙馥三两下把T恤拽下来，叠在岸边，然后一头扎进水里。韩知城叫他不要潜在水底，感觉太脏，可李龙馥偏偏压着脑袋，总要憋到最后一口气才肯浮上来。韩知城揪着李龙馥几根手指往更深处走，被牵引的人像是条游曳在身边的小鱼，时不时吐出无聊的泡泡。

河岸另一边有块大石头，天气正好的时候，很适合坐上去晒太阳。韩知城躺在石头一角，后背紧紧贴着蒸腾而出的热气，头顶也被炽热的光晃得热乎乎的，什么想法、什么念头，好像全都忘了。李龙馥两手扒着石头边缘，身体还浸在水里，只露出水光润泽的脑袋，凑在韩知城耳朵边不说话，只是喘气。韩知城闭着眼睛摸到那堆湿润的杂草，手指伸进缝隙里左右拨弄几下，抖掉细小的沙石，还有多余的水分。

李龙馥捞起韩知城垂在水面的右手，扯到自己嘴边，在中指第一节轻咬了一口。咸的、苦的，河水的味道，手指的味道。他对韩知城说，你给我写歌吧，我给你写作业。韩知城像是睡着了，半天不说话也不动弹，任凭太阳晒得皮肤发红。

李龙馥故意扰人清净，一会儿扬起些水，一会儿又去戳人肋骨，好像非要闹到韩知城坐起来才肯罢休。韩知城睁开眼，面前是熟悉的几颗雀斑，距离近得烦人，李龙馥的一贯作风。几颗牙齿逐渐逼近韩知城鼻尖，他却也不躲闪，反倒稍微扬起头，像是一种迎合。

钝钝地咬合，仿佛刚生出牙齿的动物幼崽，正小心翼翼地探索世界。草莓气味馥郁地弥散开来，肆无忌惮闯进谁的鼻腔，侵占了本属于氧气的空间。韩知城猛地翻身，重新落回水中。鼻尖被牙齿划过，本该生出一丝痛感，此刻没在水中，却只剩咬合的触感，生涩而柔软。几乎是毫不迟疑地，韩知城钻出了水面。两处呼吸都变得急促，当嘴唇贴着嘴唇，当体温沸腾着体温。

他们交错着、亲吻着，在丰沛的太阳下面，在悠闲的风里，堂堂正正地虚度光阴。

“我唱你，你画我。”韩知城捏着车把笑起来，牙齿明亮，像河岸冲洗透彻的卵石。他把鞋带系在一起，一双鞋挂在颈间，蹭得领口一片土渍。车子踏板上的两只脚光溜溜的，噼里啪啦地滴着水。

李龙馥把袜子套回脚上，穿好上衣，又磨蹭了半天才穿好鞋。一抬眼，韩知城已经在下个小坡处等着了。李龙馥踩上踏板飞快蹬着，脚底却传来几处细碎的刺痛，不时阻碍着加速的进程。大概是脚底沾了些地上的碎石，又被套进袜子里了。李龙馥有些后悔，自己为什么没像韩知城一样赤着脚呢？瘦削的身影在不远处闪着光，一如每个炎热的夏日。下一秒，又像在准备急速下沉，很快就要消失在视野之内。

链条疯狂转动，车轮奔向那个降落中的背影。车子停下的瞬间，李龙馥看见一只自由的鸟，在天空和大地间张开翅膀，鸣叫着恣意滑翔。羽翼扇动，掀起光的浪潮，冲刷向四面八方。李龙馥舍不得眨眼，他透过匆忙的夏天看见了太过珍贵的东西。

韩知城扶着自行车走回坡上，站定了，和李龙馥对视。他说，你也应该试试。他们并肩站着，一只脚踩着踏板，另一只脚停在地面。韩知城的车轮先动起来，然后是李龙馥的，一前一后，维持着相似的速度，彼此触手可及。

“松手，”韩知城回过头去，“现在。”然后再次张开了臂膀，让滚烫的风闯过胸膛，像古希腊神殿里俊逸而万能的存在。他大声呼喊着一些无意义的词句，并没有回头看。李龙馥没有松手，他把车把捏得更紧了。

他们骑车回家，让沿途热风吹干衣服和身体。韩知城问，夏天从那么远的地方来到我们身边，难道不该尽情拥抱吗？李龙馥没说话，他想不出除了肯定以外的答案。

路过无人照看的石榴树，稍一注目，发现竟然已经开始结果。几个尚未成熟的果子被先前的台风吹落路边，脚下稍不留神就踢出去好远。李龙馥把车子停在树下，小跑着捡回一颗青瘪的石榴，放在手里把玩。韩知城骑去前面一点，捡了颗稍显圆满的，转身扔到李龙馥的车筐。夕阳落进瞳孔，又折射进十指之间，将青涩的果实染上几成热烈的红。

“好想过生日啊。”李龙馥突然笑起来，用袖子擦过两颗石榴，凑近鼻子，使劲嗅了嗅香气。九月还有很远，甚至六月也还没到来，但期待已经在引力里坠落，就像落在一声歌曲。

他们回到李龙馥家里，打开灯，又关上。只有家具和他们作伴，以及不知是谁打开的电视机。节目里的男人讲着低沉的外语，像在对谁倾诉衷肠，又或许是委婉而缠绵的拒绝。李龙馥拿起书桌上的笔本，那是他每天在用的。翻开空白的一页扣在胸前，圆珠笔尾巴在本皮上戳来戳去，发出响亮的咔哒声。

李龙馥让韩知城背对着他，盘腿坐在地板上。橘黄色的T恤还有一块水渍没晒干，团积在右肩胛骨的位置，洇成一片云的图案。正午时拉上的窗帘还没打开，夕阳余晖偶尔从布料间隙投射进来，在单薄的脊背上分割出明亮与昏暗的界线。李龙馥试图让自己的目光显得专业而漫不经心，但似乎每秒都在遗忘这一决定。晚风从阳台吹过来，愈来愈强，带着些凉意，掀开厚重的窗帘。房间豁地明亮了一瞬，又黯黯消沉。李龙馥发现手中的笔正慢慢滞留，没办法再勾勒一分一毫。

韩知城开始哼唱着什么曲调，声音高高低低，夹着些短暂的空白。手掌拍打大腿，节奏明快地飞起来，巡回在屋子的每个角落；脑袋随性晃着，支翘的发梢也跟着摇曳。李龙馥的笔又动起来，像风筝猛然被收紧了线，方向逐渐明确而坚定。

李龙馥把画稿撕下来捏在手里，在韩知城身后坐下，两条腿盘成一模一样的姿势。他把橘黄色的衣襟向上拉起，露出稍微湿润的脊背，然后将同样麦色的画纸放了上去。水分吸附着轻盈的纸张，甚至不需要手掌的加固，即使呼吸也无法使其脱落。韩知城背过手去，把T恤一点点放下来。指尖在最终下落时触及对方，温度如同将落而迟迟不落的太阳，平静地燃烧。

头轻轻抵在弓起的背上，画纸隔着衣料发出细微的声响。空气沉淀了许久，韩知城听见李龙馥的声音从背后传至胸膛。他说，你该给这歌起个名字。

韩知城问，你的画呢，它叫什么名字？

-

李龙馥觉得自己好像做了很长的梦。

梦里他和韩知城赤裸着接吻，像两只猫在地上打滚。他们把冰淇淋塞进对方嘴里，分享一杯水、一口呼吸。平凡的某个黄昏里，巨大的力量将他举向天空，夏风呼啦啦卷过身体，激起一阵战栗、一段音乐，像潮水来来去去。直至有谁突然推开了一扇门，又在惊呼声里沉沉关上了。

还有破碎的月光，泼洒在两片分隔的阳台上。栏杆不再通透，墙壁间的门不再互相敞开，连久违的见面也不能发出喧响。戛然而止的黄昏将夏天劈成了许多碎片：脆弱、渴望、忙碌的白天，以及无数个惊醒和跳动的夜晚。

梦里紧紧抓住他的，到底是怎样的声音呢？时至今日，也依然找不到形容词。只是即便在画室工作，即便握着最专业的画具，当夏风穿过窗子，把画纸吹得沙沙作响，脑海里好像总会漾起些微妙的声音，和梦中的一样。

他会在梦中飞向宇宙，踩着那个老旧的单车，车筐里装着两颗青石榴。车子前方仍是那对展开的翅膀，耳边常常传来辽阔的呼喊，一次又一次，毫不耐烦地引导他松开双手。他每次都能成功。人和车一体，从河边的土坡上颠簸着下落；轮子滚到坡底，又慢慢升起，随即在空中平稳地转动。他们乘着风，飞驰在宇宙中。一场美好的梦境。

所以再次和韩知城站在一起时，李龙馥仍然十分恍惚。明明是异国他乡，明明是陌生的河岸，明明是秋天，捏着车把的手却分明渗出了汗意。韩知城不知哪里租来的车子，前面竟然也带着个小筐。一路上看见不少从对向来的游客，许多筐里都装着一两个红色果子，只是看不清楚品种。

“这次你在前面吧。”韩知城说着，把耳机挂在颈间。黑色线条左摇右摆，像两条被风吹起的鞋带。

李龙馥一脚踩着踏板，另一只脚却迟迟没有反应。韩知城等在后面，既不催促，也不提醒，只是轻声哼着歌，和耳机里传出来的调子几乎一致。异国秋天的风毫不温婉，呼啸着卷起一地落叶，凌冽地夹着尘土，给鞋子上蒙了一层灰。李龙馥低头盯向自己的鞋面，又向下踩了踩踏板。然后脱了鞋和袜子，赤脚飞上自行车，顺着长而平缓的下坡向前骑行。

手掌慢慢放松了，紧接着是整个躯干。仿佛是梦里的场景，他赤脚飞驰在路上，身边断断续续传来熟悉的歌声，还有承载着他的，那一阵风。前方路径渐渐开阔，映入眼睛的是整片深绿，以及镶嵌在其中星星点点的亮红。

九月，石榴成熟的时候。

距离终点只剩一个下坡，韩知城却把李龙馥拦在路边，说先不急，要给他看个东西。李龙馥一脚踩在地上，灰尘沾了整个脚底。他必须承认，自己是有期待的，而这期待的结果将决定他最后一段车程的结局。

韩知城从大衣口袋里掏出一张CD，静静放在李龙馥车筐里。

那专辑封面是小麦色，图案堪称粗糙，甚至草率，既不像流行音乐工厂的精致产物，也不像地下嘻哈的另类风格——非要说的话，倒像是学生的日常习作：构图直白，色彩单一；底色上用深蓝勾勒出一条河，河边立着一架自行车，轮子替换成两颗巨大的石榴，车座左右两侧延展出结实的羽翼，一直伸向专辑边框。不知是印刷失误还是怎么，封面上还留有好几处水渍，不均匀地分布在各个位置，看起来倒有些做旧的味道。

“主打曲的名字还没定。”韩知城挠挠耳朵，不去看身旁的眼睛，转而望向不远处的石榴树。

“是吗？”李龙馥蹬了一下地，滑出一段距离，然后把脚收回车上。韩知城在他身后，而他踩着车子，已经行至坡路的顶点。要以怎样的方式接近他的梦呢？李龙馥忽然觉得耳边一片寂静，连自己的呼吸声都消解不见。他回过头去，发现韩知城正赤着脚，伫立在翠绿的草丛旁。他们对视，于是站立的人张开手臂。

午后阳光热诚，臂膀辽远，有人正乘着宇宙的风，下落、下落，又上升。

-完-

**Author's Note:**

> 1 [1]引用自埃乌热尼奥·德·安德拉德《在水中热爱火焰（阴影的重量11）》。  
> 2 音乐灵感来自Spitz《ロビンソン（Robinson）》。一起听听看吧！！  
> 3 写完感觉有很多cmbyn的影子，怎么说呢，下次一定不写夏天骑车了。  
> 4 分开是因为菲被家里发现，根本原因还是少了点勇气。虽然敢爱敢做，但畏惧的东西同样也很多，可也一直在学着成长，变得更加勇敢。韩就是教会他勇敢的那阵夏季风。（说我OOC我也完全不会反对^^）  
> 5 “好想过生日啊。”因为他们生日相连，过生日就意味着可以在一起度过两天，在遥远而未知的九月。


End file.
